


结婚纪念日

by Vanish



Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Consort Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Marriage, Memorial Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 曾经跟亲友们一起玩的情人节限时产粮，抽到的题目是晨起仪式和接吻……所以题目这么奇怪的话写出来奇怪的东西也不要怪我啦……（滚不怪你怪谁）人物性格写崩了唔。以及希望舅伯每个情人节都这么虐狗吧！
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164
Kudos: 5





	结婚纪念日

比尔博曾经试想过他的婚姻。

或许他跟一个温柔大方的霍比特姑娘成婚，有几个可爱的孩子，每天在床上舒舒服服地睁开眼，交换一两个早安吻，再一起整理花园和田地，商量着晚餐的新花样，最后躺回床上，在睡梦中等待新的一天到来。他的生活会平静而安逸，弥漫着茶点与花朵的馨香。

但他从未考虑过，如果有一个国王伴侣，他的婚姻会是怎样。

“嘿……比尔博……”

比尔博皱了皱眉，他还未完全清醒，但有个毛茸茸的东西正持之不懈地骚扰着他的脖颈和脸颊。

“比尔博……规定……我们……街上……”

那个东西还不断地在他耳边说话，比尔博往被子里缩了缩，迷迷糊糊地，他梦见远征时索林凶神恶煞地对他吼着什么，于是他不满地撇撇嘴，大着胆子一巴掌挥了过去。

五分钟后，脸上顶着一个红印的国王终于成功地唤醒了近来起床气越来越大的王妃。

“为什么今天要这么早起床？”比尔博打了一个哈欠，懒懒地靠在椅背上揉了揉眼睛，而站在他身后的索林正在将他耳边的乱发编成精巧的发辫。

“我亲爱的比尔博，你忘了今天是什么日子了吗？”索林微微俯下身，拿起桌子上的发珠将比尔博的发辫固定住，然后看着镜子里依然睡眼惺忪一脸茫然的比尔博，有点没好气地咬了咬他的耳尖，“今天是我们的结婚纪念日。”

比尔博彻底清醒了过来。

噢没错。去年的这个时候，索林重伤初愈，一心只记挂着拉住飞贼在孤山长住不让回夏尔，问他原因又不肯说，一追问就岔开话题，还会可疑地脸红，最后直到婚期都定下来了才别扭地拉他出去表白顺便求婚。话说如果不是刚好比尔博也喜欢索林，谁会答应这么突然而仓促的婚事啊，所以说就该按照霍比特人的习俗来，慢慢地规划个一年半载——

“你在听我说吗，亲爱的？按照王室的规定，今天我们要去街上巡游一圈。”

当你不太确定你有足够的适应能力时，不要找一个跟你熟悉的生活相去甚远的伴侣，他们也许会有很多奇奇怪怪的习俗，很多你不喜欢的规定，以及当你们的地位相差太多时，你还得接受突然举办的仪式什么的，比如巡街。

不过也不算太突然，几天前的晚餐时索林似乎提了那么一句，但当时比尔博正在专心干掉另一碟芒果布丁，并没有太在意他说的话。

比尔博总是不太喜欢这些王室的礼仪。

等到换好了礼服坐进了马车里，比尔博仍然在怀念他温暖的被窝，脸上也是一副百无聊赖的厌倦表情，不过他的伴侣很快也坐在了他的旁边，并且习惯性地握住他的手放进了口袋里。

“很快就结束了，然后我陪你去花园。”索林凑过来亲了亲比尔博的脸颊，小声地诱哄着，于是比尔博也觉得自己实在有点小孩子脾气，他不好意思地躲开继续蹭过来的毛茸茸的大脑袋，拉开了马车的窗户，然后就被震天的欢呼声吓得差点从座位上滑下来。

“他们这是怎么了？”比尔博反射性地想要关上窗户，但却被身后的人抱进了怀里。索林将下巴靠在比尔博的肩膀上，朝着窗外挥了挥手，然后小声地对比尔博说：“微笑。”收到指令的比尔博条件反射般扬起笑容，于是欢呼声更加热烈了，甚至有的人捂着眼睛在哀嚎打滚什么的，比尔博表示完全不懂他们在干什么。

“其实也不一定国王的结婚纪念日就要带着王妃上街巡查的。”索林突然说道，“我只是想让他们看看你有多完美，而我有多幸运。”

“当然啦，避开了180多个情人节，怎么也得高调一点……”国王继续小声地咕哝道。有时候比尔博真怀疑重伤改变了索林的性格，或者说，原本没有复仇负担的国王性格跟他的两个爱捣蛋的外甥就是一个德行。

“索林……”比尔博回头，看见国王微笑着低头看他。

“所以……今天晚上想吃什么？”国王问道。

好吧，除了伴侣是个国王以外，婚姻也就这么回事儿嘛。

“明年我们也出来巡游吧。情人节高调一点……我觉得也挺好的。”

“你说什么都好。”国王倾身吻住了他的飞贼。至于马车是不是还在行走，窗户外的民众是不是又捂着心口倒下了一大片，他们表示一无所知。

-THE END-


End file.
